Devotion
by LittleGreenGirlxx
Summary: Elphaba both loves and loathes her sister. A oneshot delving into my understanding of their relationship. Fluffly sister lovage.


**Hello! I feel like I'm bombarding you with pointless oneshots at the moment, but I'm just flexing those writing muscles. I'd dearly love to improve, and I find fanfiction is the best way to do that. **

**Oh, and the little Fiyeraba mention is just in there to show how Elphaba can't bear to prove Nessa wrong. It's not real Fiyeraba. This is a SISTERS fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I'm afraid I can't be more creative than that. **

**Con-crit would be appreciated. Even flames are appreciated! It lets me know where I'm going wrong. **

* * *

Devotion. A strange concept, one that Elphaba Thropp never grew tired of pondering. Especially when it came to her own unswayable devotion to her sister.

The sister she somehow managed to loathe and adore at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The midday sun beat down upon Elphaba's back as she pushed Nessarose's wheelchair up the steep hill. She was beginning to regret wearing a black dress, but then again, she hadn't been expecting to be taking a trip up this hill at the hottest part of the day. Nessarose's wide brimmed hat shielded the younger sister from the stifling heat, and protected her pale skin from the sun's damaging rays.

"When we get to the field, can you help me out of my chair, Fabala?" Nessa asked, tilting her head to look at Elphaba.

"Of course I will, Nessie. Just let me concentrate on getting us up this hill first," the older Thropp girl replied with a strained laugh. A bead of sweat dripped from the end of her long nose, and her verdant hands slipped slightly from their grip on the wheelchair handles. It wasn't even as though frail Nessa was especially heavy. It was the damned _chair_, and the gradient of the slope and the heat.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. Not to worry, dearie. I'm fine!" Nessarose could tell that her sister was lying. She hung her chestnut head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. I shouldn't have asked you to bring me out today. It was just such a beautiful day, and I thought we could have a picnic like we used to! I was so foolish, and I didn't realise it was so hot. I'm such a silly little girl!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was how Nessarose normally won her sister round. No matter how irritated Elphaba got with her, the younger girl could always placate her with self deprecation, and Elphaba automatically took the bait. Some obscure part of her heart couldn't bear to hear Nessarose be anything but positive about herself, because, after all, she was _perfect_. That had been drummed into the elder Thropp since the very day Nessa was born. She had been born prematurely, which inevitably won her sympathy. She was crippled, which meant she must depend on others, also winning her sympathy. And, the largest reason for their father to love Nessarose more than Elphaba: her skin was a beautiful, flawless _white_. Not green.

Yet, even through the years of jealousy and being shunned, Elphaba utterly adored her younger sister. Of course she _hated _her with every fibre of her being, but there was nothing Fabala wouldn't do for her little Nessie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not to _worry_, I said! I really don't mind, my pretty. Don't you mind silly old Fabala, she's just tired today."

"So I see. She's talking about herself in third person again!"

"Does she do that often?"

"Oh, yes, all the time. She's a bit odd, my big sister."

"Really? She always struck me as a wonderful girl. Funny, kind, cheerful…" The two sisters laughed at their little game, and they reached the crest of the hill.

* * *

Nessarose lay on the grass with a sandwich in one hand and an apple in the other, propped up against the trunk of an old tree whose leaves doubled as a handy parasol. Elphaba was perched nearby, undoing her abundant black hair from it's pins and bands. The light breeze caught it and whirled it around her face, and the young woman allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment.

"I like you when you're like this," Nessa whispered, abruptly pulling her sister from her reverie.

Elphaba snorted unattractively. "When I'm like what?" she asked, pulling a face. "Insane?"

"No, when you're _Elphaba_." The younger girl rolled her eyes, as though her meaning had been obvious.

"I'm always Elphaba, silly. Honestly, what did Cooky put in those sandwiches?"

"Stop it! I'm being serious."

"As am I." Elphaba said quietly, and an uncomfortable pause ensued before she changed the subject. "So, how are things going with Boq?"

Nessarose visibly brightened, and sat a little straighter. Her pale cheeks flushed a little and a shy smile spread across her face.

"Things are….they're really good," she admitted, taking a sheepish bite of her sandwich.

"I'm glad, my sweet. It's about time something went right in your life." Elphaba replied with a gentle smile, knowing how much the Munchkin boy truly meant to her sister. She had, of course, given Boq a stern talking to before he took Nessa out on their first date, but it seemed he was doing well after the 'you-hurt-my-sister-I-castrate-you' speech.

"I'm glad you're such good friends with Galinda now. She was so _good _to send Boq in my direction the way she did." Nessarose's glowing praise of her bubbly blonde roommate never failed to make Elphaba a tad annoyed.

"Oh yes. She's a real saint!" the green girl snapped, suddenly feeling jealous of the girl she was normally proud to call her best friend. _She _wanted to be praised the way Galinda was, but no. Because she was just family, Nessa would never thank her, because it was her _duty. _

Nessa picked up on her sister's hurt tone, and an uncharacteristically sympathetic look slipped into her warm brown eyes. Shuffling over as best she could, she tossed away her apple and laid a porcelain hand on Elphaba's emerald one.

"You're not…_jealous _of Galinda, are you?" Nessarose queried softly. Elphaba started and glared at the younger girl. She couldn't know that she wished it had been her to send Boq to Nessa, to make her so happy? Surely she couldn't!

"Jealous of Glinny? No! Whatever gave you that idea?" A gentle laugh escaped her thin lips as she uttered the lie. Raising an eyebrow in a manner uncannily like that of Elphaba, Nessarose replied, "Because ever time I mention her bringing Boq to me, you get all offended and clam up. You _are _jealous of her! I think I know why, as well,"

Elphaba pursed her lips in irritation. "Go on then. Amaze me with your knowledge,"

"It's because she has Fiyero, and you want him, isn't it? I'm right, aren't I? Oh my- Fabala! Are you alright?" Nessarose squealed in fright as Elphaba choked on a bite of her own apple. She had an intense desire to laugh, but knew that doing so would only hurt Nessa's delicate pride.

After clearing her throat several time, Elphaba arranged her face into an expression of surprise and embarrassment. She feigned shyness, unwilling to try to prove her sister wrong.

"Yes, Nessie. I'm jealous of Galinda because- well- I'm in love with Fiyero! There, I said it!" She threw in a distraught sob for good measure, and was pleased when her sister swallowed the story.

Gathering her verdant sibling into her arms, Nessarose cooed, "Oh, I knew it! Don't worry, Elphaba, it's just a little crush! It will go away in it's own time! There, there now dear…Oh, I'm so perceptive!"

With a sigh, Elphaba discreetly rolled her eyes.

_Anything for Nessa!_

**Weird? Yes, I thought so too. I just needed a little insight into their relationship if I'm ever intending on writing a chapter fic again! This wasn't really written to be published, so it's full of flaws. Just let me know if I'm getting the way their connection, please!**


End file.
